A Christmas Party
by xXLittle Rose AngelXx
Summary: The idea of having a Christmas Party at Titans Tower was bad enough in Raven's mind. But then they decided to force her to wear a dress.


Hi all! Most of you probably don't know me, because this is my first Teen Titans fanfic. Usually I write for Harvest Moon, but I've recently become slightly obsessed with the show, so I thought I'd give it a go. Hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, there would already be a season six.

* * *

**A Christmas Party**

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metri-"

"Raven!"

Raven opened one eye and then the other as she was awoken from her meditation by the familiar, cheery voice of her fellow Titan, Starfire. The purple haired empath was floating cross-legged above the roof of Titans Tower. She lowered herself to the ground as she felt, and heard Starfire walking up behind her.

"I have returned from the mall of shopping," said the alien girl, carrying numerous bags. She handed on to Raven, receiving a questioning look from said girl.

"What's this?"

"It is a dress for the Party of Christmas!" Starfire clapped her hands excitedly. It took Raven a minute to understand what she was talking about. She had completely forgotten about the Christmas Party that the Titans had been planning for weeks. Parties were not her thing, and the only reason she was attending was because her friends were forcing her too, and because it was in her home.

Raven opened the bag that Starfire had handed her and raised an eyebrow at what she saw inside. She pulled out a floor-length, spaghetti strapped black dress. Starfire giggled, but Raven shook her head. "I am not wearing this."

"But friend Raven, you must!" Starfire pleaded. Raven sighed. Her friends had decided it would be a formal party; she should have expected that this would happen. Starfire was looking hopefully at her with large green eyes.

"Fine."

"Glorious!" exclaimed Starfire. "I must do the getting ready now." With an excited giggle and a huge grin on her pretty face, Starfire flew back inside and to her room. Raven returned to her room as well, much slower than Starfire and nowhere near as excited.

The purple haired empath stood in front of a mirror, wearing the black dress that Starfire had bought for her. _I cannot believe I let her talk me into this… _she thought to herself. She was thankful that the dress was floor-length, though, because it meant she didn't have to worry about shoes. What if Starfire had tried to force her into wearing high heels? She frowned at the thought. Outside her room, she could hear her fellow Titans greeting her other friends as they arrived. She could hear Starfire's cheerful giggle, and Beast Boy's attempts of cracking jokes. Robin turned on the stereo, making it nice and loud as usual. The party had started. Raven sighed, wondering if she could just sit here in her room all night, reading. Chances were the others wouldn't even notice that she was missing. But she had made a promise to Starfire that she would come. And besides, she could hear the music from her room. How was she going to be able to concentrate on reading with an annoying thumping sound in the background?

She looked at her reflection one last time, and then put her cloak on. You could still see that she was wearing the dress underneath it, which showed that she hadn't broken her promise to Starfire, but she still felt more comfortable with the cloak.

The music got louder the closer she got to the common room of Titan's Tower. She looked at the decorations in the hallway as she walked toward the sound. Standing outside the common room door, she could hear that the room was filled with friendly chatter, and that there were heaps of people in there. This was confirmed when the door slid open to reveal that almost every Titan had come to the party. Some of them looked up as they heard the door open, and their eyes widened at the sight of her. Raven was wearing a dress!

"Oh Raven, you are looking the wonderful!" squealed Starfire, embracing her in a bear hug that almost choked the life out of the girl. Starfire was wearing the same dress that she had worn to the Date with Destiny; a floor length, sparkly pink dress with spaghetti straps, and long white gloves.

Raven let out a breath as Starfire released her from the hug, glad to be able to breathe again. She walked further into the room, getting a few simple compliments from some of her friends, telling her she looked nice. She simply thanked them, and didn't say much more. She kept glancing behind her, having that strange feeling that she was being watched, but no one was looking at her. Well, not while she was facing them.

As the party progressed, Raven only became more and more uncomfortable. Everyone else became talkative and relaxed, and some even started dancing at one point, including Robin and Starfire, who both received a round of applause when the song ended. Raven, however, didn't dance. She didn't even go and start a conversation with anyone. She just stood there awkwardly, wanting to be back in her room, curled up with a good book.

She decided that no one would notice if she left the room, even if only for a short while. She had kept her promise to Starfire and she had come to the party; now she just wanted to get away from the loud music and the crowded room. She silently slipped to the back of the room and out the door, unnoticed by everyone. Well, everyone except for a certain green changeling.

Just outside of the common room, Raven leaned against the wall with a small sigh. She went to cross her legs underneath her and meditate in the air when she realised that she was unable to cross her legs in the dress that she was wearing. _This is why I don't wear a dress_, she thought to herself, sliding down the wall to sit on the ground. She flipped her hood over her head, shading her face as usual.

The door beside her slid open, and Beast Boy walked out into the hallway. Like how Raven had been forced to wear a dress, he had been forced to wear a suit. And, like Raven, he wasn't really that happy about it.

The door slid shut behind him, and he sat down beside Raven. When he didn't say anything, Raven asked in her usual monotone, "What are you doing out here?" Beast Boy wasn't one to miss out on a party.

"Well, umm…" He scratched the back of his neck, looking somewhat nervous. "I, uh, I just wanted to say, um…. You look beautiful."

Raven was extremely grateful that she had put the hood of her cloak over her head, because she was sure she was blushing. "Uh, thanks."

"It's true," the green boy said simply. Embarrassed, Raven looked away for a few seconds, and when she looked back at him, Beast Boy was staring at something above her head. She looked up, and her eyes widened when she saw what he was looking at.

Mistletoe.

It was hanging from the roof just above the empath's head. She hadn't even noticed it was there. She looked back at Beast Boy again, and his green eyes met her purple ones. Neither said anything.

For a moment, they just sat there. Then Beast Boy shifted a little closer to her, and cautiously reached up and slowly took the hood off her head, revealing a very red-faced Raven. She was blushing darkly, but she didn't try to stop him, which surprised him slightly. His gaze dropped to her lips for a few seconds before he met her eyes with his again. He leaned towards her, their lips only centimetres apart when Cyborg's voice was heard from the common room.

"Yo BB! Pizza's ready! Where are you?"

Beast Boy sighed, standing up again. Raven's cheeks her bright red as she stood up as well. He turned to head back into the common room, but she grabbed his hand. That surprised him enough, but what she did next was something Beast Boy never thought would happen, even if deep down he had hoped. As he turned back around to face her, she pressed her lips to his in a sweet, gentle kiss. His eyes widened at first, but then slowly fluttered close and he kissed her back. They were both blushing when their lips parted. Raven shrugged, a ghost of a smile on her face.

"There was mistletoe."

* * *

So, what did you think?


End file.
